The primary focus of this research is to provide evidence concerning the nature of the relationship between REM sleep and waking oculomotr physiology. A second major objective is to describe how the perceptual qualities of the REM dream are influenced by awake state visual experience. By imposing experimental manipulations that cause constant, long term modifications of eye movement physiology, we are able to study the resultant effects upon the saccadic eye meovements of REM sleep and the visual qualities of the REM dream.